The Beginning of a Lifelong Friendship
by MBAV fan66
Summary: This a TWO-SHOT of how Ethan's and Benny's friendship began. It was a rocky relationship at first, but thanks to a very tragic event in young Benny's life things had began to turn around for the two and they became the best of friends, since.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess who's got another one-shot? Well, more like two-shot since this one is going to have an epilogue. But anyways, it's ME! Lol!**

**This one is going to explain how Ethan and Benny met and became best friends. You'll be a little surprised by how their attitudes as kids to one another are. They didn't always get a long with each other too well in the beginning. In fact, they kind of hated each other, but that will all be explained in the story. Oh! And pay close attention! There's a part in here that should seem very familiar to you all that was mentioned in the episode "Friday Night Frights" from the show ;)**

**Sorry, if they might seem a little to intelligent for 2nd graders/grade 2-ers, but it's a little hard to think and speak like a seven or eight year old when you're no longer one yourself. Lol! So, bare with me on in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. I do own though this story's plot and any unfamiliar characters in this two-shot.**

* * *

It was the fourth month of the school year. And a small boy's parents had decided to move back to their hometown. They had wanted their seven year old son to grow up in the same town that they once grew up in. Whitechapel. They thought it would be a great place for their very shy son to make friends at. They had already enrolled him in grade 2 at Oakwood Elementary School and had just dropped him off for his first day of school there.

"But mommy. Do I have to go to school? What if the other kids hate me or make fun me?" asked the little boy shyly and little bit scared for his first day.

The boy's mother squatted down to his level and gently took his hands and smiled at him. "Yes, dear. You have too." she said kindly to him, but the boy just frowned. "Ethan, honey. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'm sure the other kids will like you and you'll make many new friends in the process. There's nothing to be afriad off. Just be yourself. Ok, sweetie? Can you do that for me?" she replied to him, softly. The small boy just nodded slowly, while still frowning. His mother smiled at him. "Good! That's my little handsome man!" she replied and then placed a kiss on his head and stood back up. "Now, go on and have a great first day at school. And please, behave yourself. Ok?"

Little Ethan nodded. "Ok, Mommy!" he said smiling, looking up at her.

"Good! Now run along and have fun!" she said kindly. Her son quickly gave her a hug good-bye and ran to were his teacher was waiting patiently for him. Ethan's mom stood there with a smile on her face as she watched her son enter the building with the teacher before leaving.

* * *

"Class! We have a new student joining us today! Please give a warm welcome to Ethan Morgan!" announced the teacher to her class.

"Hello, Ethan!" the class said in unison.

Ethan's face turned red with embarrassment and shyness. "Ok, Ethan! If you could please just take a seat next to Benny over there, then we can begin class." said the teacher to him, pointing out who Benny was. Ethan then walked over to the empty seat and sat down quietly. Once seated the teacher began her lesson.

"Pst! Hey! New kid!" whispered Benny to him, discreetly. Ethan looked over to him. "Hi, there! My name is Benny Weir!" he greeted in a whisper, with a goofy smile on his face. Ethan didn't say anything and just looked away from him in shyness. Benny then frowned at him when he did't get a reply from Ethan. "Ok, then." he said disappointedly. "Well, if you ever need anything just let me know. I'm happy to help the new guy!" he then replied cheerfully. Again, Ethan didn't say anything.

"Benny! Stop talking in class and distracting Mr. Morgan from the lesson!" scolded the teacher.

Benny flinched at her voice. "Sorry, Mrs. Winger. It won't happen again." he responded back, apologetically while looking down in disappointment. The other kids just laughed, which caused Ethan to go red again from embarrassment. He thought that they were all laughing at him too, which made him really uncomfortable.

"Now quiet down, class. And let's focus our attention back on today's lesson." commanded Mrs. Winger sternly, but nicely. The students calmed down and the teacher resumed her lesson.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Ethan remained quiet and kept to himself. He hated that the other kids had laughed at him because the teacher had scolded his desk neighbor for talking to him. He knew that they were probably most likely laughing at Benny, but it still made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't help, but be a shy person. It was just who he is. He figured that he knew that he couldn't stay like this forever or else he'll never make friends at school and that they'll eventually start making fun him. Especially, if they knew the kind of things that he liked; like comic books, superheroes, video games, science, and chess. Most grade 2 kids have already out grown some of those things, but he didn't and he was pretty smart for his age too. He didn't want them to see him as a nerd. He knew what happens when your labled a nerd and he didn't want to experience that...not again.

That was one of the real reasons why his parents really wanted to move back to their home town. At his last school, the other kids had always bullied and picked on him because of his interests. As a result, he never made any real friends there. His parents wanted to give him a fresh start. He couldn't let what happened at his old school happen again here. So, he quickly decided to be someone he wasn't, just so the other kids would like him.

* * *

It was recess time and all the kids where currently outside playing. Ethan was on the playground, sitting down by himself under a tree, watching the other kids play. He than spotted the one kid that embarrassed him just earlier today. He then thought how to become popular and on how to get payback for the kid making him feel so embarrassed. He got up and approached the kid who was playing with his action figures. The kid then looked up.

"Oh! Hey, there! Ethan, right? Want to play?" asked Benny, holding up his action figures to him.

Ethan just scowled at him and then slapped the toys out of his hand. Benny then stood up angrily and face him. "Hey! Why'd you do that for?! I was just asking if you wanting to play with me!" shouted Benny in anger.

Ethan just sneered at him. "And why would I want to play with a loser like you?! Only nerds plays with _dolls_!" he stated rudely.

"They're not dolls! They're action figures!" shouted Benny in defense. By then the rest of kids on the playground had heard them arguing and had came over to see what was going on.

"Whatever! _Nerd_!" insulted Ethan with a laugh and snicker. The other kids joinging in on his laughter. Benny's face then turned a bright red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe how the new kid was treating him. He seemed so nice and friendly, too but he guessed that looks can be deceiving sometimes. Not wanting to get into it with him more, Benny picked up his action figures and tried to walk away, but Ethan had a better idea.

"Awe! Is the _wittle _baby sad that I called his toy a doll?" he teased in a baby voice and then laughed again.

Benny's eyes than began to fill with tears and he ran away, crying. Ethan was satisfied with what he had done on the outside, but on the inside he hated himself for doing that to Benny. But it had to be done if he didn't want to be teased, bullied, and friendless again because of his extreme shyness. It was better for someone else to experience the pain rather than himself, he reasoned.

* * *

After recess ended, all Benny did through the rest of the day was just glare at Ethan. He hated him for humiliating him like that. But then he thought, maybe it was just first day jitters and that he'll feel bad for what he done and want to apologize for it tomorrow. Which wasn't the case. Ethan had continued to bully Benny throught out the week. The others kids, had saw him as cool, while all Benny saw him as is just a big jerk.

The two had constantly got into it. Benny would try and defend himself against Ethan's hurtful words and actions, but he always opted out to go the high road and be the better person. It was what his mother always told him everytime he came home from school crying. He was surprised that she didn't actually call the school or the other kid's parents, to tell them what their son has been doing to their own son. He just figured that maybe his parents knew something that he didn't about the new kid.

That Friday night, young Benny had learned that him and his parents had been invited over to someone elses house for dinner, that his mother had met at work. Benny's mom had told him that they had a son his age and that they went to the same school together. She thought that it would be a good idea for them to meet and for him to make a new friend in the process. His mother had described the kid as being very shy, but also very polite and kind.

Benny was estactic to meet this kid and hopefully be the best of friends with him. Unfortunately, once they reached the house of his mom's new friend, he frowned once he saw who the kid was that his mother was telling him about. _"Oh, great."_ Benny thought to himself, glumly. _"You've got to be kidding me? Not him! Anybody, but him!"_ he thought some more.

"This is my son, Benny. Benny this is Mrs. and Mr. Morgan. And their son, Ethan." introduced Benny's mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Benny!" greeted Mrs. Morgan to him with a smile. Not wanting to be rude he smiled back.

"You, too Mr. and Mrs. Morgan!" he greeted politely.

"Ethan, honey? Aren't you going to say hello to Benny and his parents?" asked Mrs. Morgan, looking at him. Ethan just stood there in silence, looking at Benny. She turned her attention back to the Weir's and sighed. "I'm sorry. He's usually not like this. He's usually so polite to others." she apologized.

"It's ok. He's probably just shy, is all." responded Mr. Weir with a smile.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a minute. Until then, why don't you and Ethan go off and play together while we adults talk to one another." insisted Mrs. Morgan. Benny nodded his head and the two boys headed out back in the backyard to play, while the adults stayed in the living room.

* * *

The two just sat there on the back porch in awkward silence, stealing hateful glances at one another every now and then. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Look! You don't like me and I don't like you. So, how about we just play it nice for just tonight or else we might get in trouble with our parents for fighting. Agreed?" suggested Benny. Ethan just sat there for a second, staring at Benny's out reached hand, before finally shaking it in agreement.

"Agreed!" replied Ethan.

Then they heard Mrs. Morgan call out to the boys that dinner was finally done and to come in and wash up. They obediently got up and did what they were told. The whole time the two still didn't say anything to each other. Finally, after two agonizingly and long hours it was finally time for the Weir's to leave. They said thier good-byes and then left.

* * *

After that night, the two had went back to hating each other at school on Monday morning. It was Tuesday and lunch time at Oakwood Elementary and since it was a nice day out today, the teacher had decided to let the kids eat outside that day. Ethan had just gotten a new lunch box. He was a little nervous about bring it to school, afriad that if the other kids some him with a Pokemon lunch that they would make fun of him. So, decided to hide somewhere out of the other kids view to eat his lunch.

Benny was walking by and spotted where Ethan was having his lunch at. He thought that it was wierd that he decided to eat all the way over there away from everyone else. He then caught a glimpse of Ethan's new lunch box. He couldn't believe his eyes! It was a limited edition Pokemon lunch box. He ran over to was Ethan was sitting.

"No way! Is that a limited edition pokemon lunch box?! Awesome!" exclaimed Benny in excitement.

Ethan then got really nervous because of how loud Benny had just shouted that. He was afraid that the other kids might of heard him. Ethan quickly shushed the taller boy before giving him a harsh glare. "Shhh! Will you keep it down, loud mouth! Before everyone else hears you!" hissed Ethan.

Benny just stood there, confused. "Why? Don't you want to show off something that so cool the others?" asked Benny.

Ethan frowned. "Because! It's none of your business why!"snapped Ethan.

Benny just shrugged, giving a 'whatever' kind of response. Then a big smile spread across his face. "Hey! Can I see it?! he asked enthusiastically. Benny figured that even though they do hate each other, it's clear that they have a common interest in at least one thing. And that maybe it would their little fued at each other and maybe become friends. But apparently he thought wrong.

"No!" shouted Ethan, afraid that if he did then he would run off to go show the others kids and tell them that it belongs to Ethan.

Benny then frowned. "How come?!" asked Benny confusedly.

"Because I say so! That's why!" answered back Ethan snidely. "I didn't even want to bring it to school. My mom bought it for me. So, that I'd be nice and bring it today because she wanted me too." added Ethan. That was a lie. He actually, couldn't wait to bring it to school at first thought when he found out that she had got him the box. But once he got to school, his mind then started to think otherwise and rethink the whole idea about bringing it to school.

"Come on! It won't it hurt to just let me look at it closer for like a two minutes." pleaded Benny.

"I said NO! Now, leave me alone! Loser!" yelled Ethan, frustrated that Benny couldn't just take no as an answer.

"It's not gonna hurt! Just let me see it, already and I'll gladly leave you alone then!" demanded Benny, reaching at the box and snatching it away quickly.

"Hey! That's mine!" shouted Ethan angrily. He then lunged up after Benny. The two then started to fight over the lunch box.

The two started to tug and pull on the box and eventually they fell down to the ground wrestling each other for it. Sadly for Benny though, Ethan had pulled off a move known as the Snuggie Bear Hug, which consisted of Ethan grabbing Benny from behind in a tight bear hug and not letting go. Benny struggled to get him off and to let go, but he couldn't escape from it. He had no choice but to give in and give him the box.

"Ok! Ok! You win! You win! I give!" shouted Benny, in pain.

Ethan then let go of him and stood up, dusting himself off, smiling down at Benny in triumph. Benny then stood up himself, dusting the dirt off his clothes, and then handed him the prized lunch box with a scowl. Ethan snatched the box out of his hands.

"That's what you get!" he spat at Benny.

Benny glared at him with hatred and then stormed off somewhere to go cool down from the their little dispute .

Ethan stood there watching Benny walk away. He had a satisfying look on his face because he just won a fight agaisnt someone who was taller and possibly even a bit more stronger than he was, but on the inside he felt really bad. But it was too late to turn back now, he thought.

* * *

That following week during recess, Benny was sitting under a tree with his knees held up to his face. He had tears following down his eyes and looked really depressed about something. Ethan, like he usually did, then approached him with a smirk on his face. Benny noticed him standing there and looked up at him.

"What do you want? Here to humiliate me again, like you usually do?" scolfed Benny, sullenly.

But Ethan's smirk then faded to a frown once he saw Benny's appreance and heard his sadden like tone. This was a new look for Benny as he never really saw him already sad before. In fact he had been really quiet all day and had the same expression all day as well. Usually, when he looked at him, he was usually happy and smiling all the time until he approached Benny, then Benny's expression would usually turn to one of bitterness and distaste towards him. But this time it was different. And he couldn't help, but show pity towards the poor boy. Ethan than sat down next him.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he asked with sympathy and concern in his voice.

"It's none of your business." sneered Benny. Then he just snorted at him and asked, "Plus, why do you care? You'll just use it against me anyways."

"No. I won't. Whatever it is I promise that I won't use it against you." replied Ethan, kindly.

Benny just looked into his eyes and saw that he was really telling the truth. With a sadden sigh, he began to explain with tears threatening to fall.

"I-it's...it's my parents! They died yesterday in a plane crash, coming from visiting my uncle in New York City who was needing help getting things situtated after divorcing my now _ex_-aunt. They left me here with my grandma because of school." he sniffled, but he couldn't hold the tears back any longer and started to cry.

Ethan sat there, shocked at what he just heard. He couldn't imagine how it must feel to lose both of your parents at the same time. He felt sorry for the poor kid. And here he was, being a jerk to him all this time, just so he could fit in and not be the one to get bullied instead. He must feel all alone right now. Sure, he still had his grandma to comfort him, but its probably not the same. He probably needed someone around his own age to talk too and to go to for comfort and to help get his mind off his sadness by having fun and acting like a kid again.

Ethan then wrapped his arms around Benny in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. They seemed like really nice people at my parents dinner party that night." he said quietly and comfortingly, and meaning it.

Ethan's reaction had stunned Benny. "Yeah. They were." replied Benny glumly. _"Why is he acting so nice all of a sudden? Is this some kind of sick and twisted trick he's playing on me? Or...does he really mean it?"_ he thought.

He then pulled out of the embrace and wiped his eyes with his arm. He then looked straight at Ethan in his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?" asked Benny with a questioningly look.

Ethan then looked away from him and down towards the ground. He had a sadden look on his face.

"The truth is...I don't really hate you. I'm not really that kind of person. I only acted like that because...back at my old school the other kids would always make fun and tease me, which caused to me to not have any friends. So, my parents decided to move back here, to their hometown for a new beginning for me." explained Ethan. "But I was scared. Scared that the same thing would happen here too. So, I figured that if maybe I was the bully and not one being bullied then the other kids wouldn't see me as weak and would want to be my friend. I don't know why I picked to bully you. I guess it was because of what happened on my first day, with the teacher scolding you for talking to me and the class laughing because of it. Deep down I hated myself for treating you like that. I really am sorry for the loss of your parents and for...bullying you." finished Ethan. He then looked back up at Benny with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, crying.

Benny was shocked by this sudden turn around in Ethan and the tears that fell from his eyes. Benny had never saw him like this. He could truly see that he had meant every word that he was saying. And he could see the look of hurt and saddness in his eyes from his explanation. He never knew Ethan had to go through something like that, before. He felt sorry for him. He too, also knew what it felt like to be the odd one left out with the other kids sometimes. Maybe, not all the time like Ethan had experienced, but some of the time. And it totally sucked. He must of felt so alone. Benny then gave him a kind and meaningful smile.

"Thanks! And yeah! I forgive you!" he replied nicely to him, which earned a grateful smile back from Ethan. "And I'm sorry that you had to go through that at your old school. I never knew you had to exprience something like that. You must of felt so alone." replied Benny remorsefully to him, with a frown.

Ethan just silently nodded with a sadden look. Then an idea popped into Benny's head, as he then sat up straight and was beaming with glee.

"Hey! I got an idea!" annouced Benny, happily.

Ethan then looked at him in question. "What?" he asked meekly.

"How about I be your friend?!" suggested Benny.

Ethan gave him an unsure look. "Are you sure? I mean...I've been so mean to you ever since I got here. Why would you ever want to be friends with me, let alone someone who's treated you so badly?" he asked with a sullen tone.

Benny nodded his head furiously at Ethan's first question. "Yep!" he replied cheerfully with a hug smile.

"But...why?" mumbled Ethan.

Benny than chuckled at his question. "Becuase! Isn't it obvious?" he asked as if it was.

Ethan just shook his head slowly. "Because _that _person was obiviously not the real you! They were just a mask to hide who you really are on the inside from the world. I can tell that you're probably a really nice and caring person. You're just probably really shy is all." replied Benny kindly with a smile. Then he giggled and then said, "Just like how your mom described you to my mom who told me."

Ethan looked at him intently for a while and then he began to blush, but soon after smiled at him. Benny then stood up and turned around, holding a hand out for Ethan to take.

"Friends?" asked Benny.

Ethan stared at his out reached hand with a blank expression and then smiled as he took Benny's hand.

"Friends!" replied Ethan happily.

Benny then pulled Ethan up off the ground to stand on his feet. "We'll be like the dynamic duo, Batman and Robin! Best of friends!" exclaimed Ethan. Benny's mouth dropped at what Ethan had said.

"You like Batman and Robin, too?" he asked astonishingly.

Ethan blushed and then nodded. "Uh-huh! I also like other superheroes, and comic books, and video games." he answered bashfully.

"No way! I like all those things too!" replied Benny in shock, and then a huge smile appeared on his face. "I think this is going to be the beginning of a lifelong friendship, my friend!" replied Benny happily, as he placed an arm around Ethan's shoulders and walking back towards the school as recess was now over. At first Ethan was surprised by this reaction, but then smiled enjoying the friendly gesture as he walked with his new friend.

And thanks to Ethan's kind heartedness and caring personality, Benny didn't feel as bad anymore about the death of his parents. In fact, the two had became the best friends. Always together and always looking out for one another. They were basically inseparable.

* * *

**A/N: And that's how Benny and Ethan became such best of friends! It was rocky at first, but it all worked out in the end. The next chapter will be a short epilogue. I apologize if this chapter seemed too long for anyone's liking. I hope that you enjoyed this cute little two-shot tale, well the first part anyways, of how the two friends met and how an unbreakable bond was forged. Did you managed to catched that little reference from Friday Night Frights? I hope so! That's were I got the idea for this story at. Lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, it's me again! And now I bring to you the super short epilogue to this little two-shot! Lol! And sorry if it's a bit boring, but I still hope that you enjoy it! :)**

**Shout outs:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this two-shot's plot and any other character's that aren't apart of the original show.**

* * *

**8 Years Later**

Now teenagers, the two boys friendship is still going stronger than ever. They had learned that they weren't your average teenage nerds like they thought they were. In fact, ever since starting high school, they had learned some pretty shocking things. Like for one, Benny is a spellmaster and his grandmother was an Earth Priestess. And for two, Ethan was a seer who gets visions through touch. And three, that vampires and other supernatural creatures actually are real and do exsist. Their whole world has been turned upside down, but somehow through it all, they still managed to maintain their unbreakable bond of friendship together.

In a way, by fighting and taking down any supernatural baddies that dare threatened Whitechapel they actually did become like the dynamic duo, Batman and Robin. Just nobody ever knew about it except for their other supernatural friends; Sarah, Rory, and Erica. All who are vampires.

Granted that some of the supernatural problems that they had to face where usually a result of poor thinking and careless magic usage on Benny's part, but no matter what Ethan still stuck by his best friend. Even though at times Benny's mistakes _did _tend to get on his nerves, and his grandmother's too, he was always willing to help him fix the problem. And Benny was always there for Ethan too and was always supporting him and trying to help him with his major crush on Sarah. Even if he did like to make fun of Ethan having a babysitter from time to time.

There was nothing in this world that could break these two apart. And it truly was a "life long friendship" that these two shared together.

* * *

**A/N: And that is that! Lol! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think about it! I am sorry that this chapter was extremely short, but it was actually more of an One-shot rather than a Two-shot story. But I wanted to do the whole 'ya-dah ya-dah so many years later' thing to show just how strong their friendship really is over the years since first meeting and having a rocky start to their friendship in the beginning. Does that make any sense to you? I hope so because it's kind of hard to explain. Lol!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! And I'll see you all on another story, whether it be on one currently in progress or on an all new story! Byyyeeee! :)**


End file.
